Quedate a mi lado
by Maruy-chan
Summary: El mayor dolor que puedes sentir, es tener a tu lado a alguien al que puedes llegar a amar...y pensar en un amor perdido...ItaDei KakuHidan OneShot Yaoi y ligero lemon.


**Lo siento!!!! Realmente necesitaba escribir uno de estos oneshots!!!! Lo sentía como imprescindible!!! Me he dado cuenta que se me da mejor escribir drmas que comedias...me gusta más como me quedan...pero mis dos fics largos (es algo relativo, tienen solo diez caps cada uno) son comedias tirando a comedias absurdas.**

**En fin... como podeis apreciar en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla debajo de mi seudónimo es un fic ItaDei, es un drama y romántico. Asi que todo aquel diabético, homofobo o simplemente que ha entrado aquí porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer y se va a dedicar a criticar sin sentido les aconsejo que salgan de aquí. Los demás pueden quedarse si les apetece...y si no...que hagan lo que quieran.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del señor Mashashi Kishimoto, el muy listo creó un universo que le habrá hecho ganar millones._

_Ingredientes: Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, un pequeño lemon, agua, una habitación, un pasillo, un bosque y yaoi...mucho yaoi..._

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!!!!**

* * *

Era algo rutinario...Cada vez que pasaba al lado de la habitación de Sasori, sentía un nudo en la garganta. El nudó crecía hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo y dolía físicamente. Casi todas la noches noches lloraba. El dolor ya no le cabía en el cuerpo y se escapaba de sus ojos en formas de lágrimas y de su boca en formas de amargos supiros. Deidara nunca había sido así. Siempre había sido un chico activo, alegre hasta resultar molesto. Ahora vagaba por la guarida de Akatsuki como un alma en pena. Y el no tener ninguna misión no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Ese era un momento excesivamente melancólico. Deidara se había sentado al lado de la puerta del marionetista profiriendo suspiros dolorosos. Una voz le sacó del atudimiento en el que se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo. Era una voz bastante lejana pero reconocible. La voz de la única persona que le había enseñado que la vida seguía, aunque fuese dolorosa. Y que si la suerte te daba la espalda lo único que tendrías que hacer era darle un toque en el hombro para que se girase.

Se levantó dejando de suspirar y se apoyó en la pared, esperando.

-Maldita sea, Itachi. Siempre tienes que ser el que se cargue a la mayoría- se quejaba Kisame, molesto-. Yo también quiero divertirme¿sabes?

Ambos miembros giraron la esquina y avanzaron por el pasillo por el que se encontraba Deidara, ninguno sin prestarle demasiada atención...o eso parecía.

-Pues si quieres divertirte, busca a Hidan. creo que anda un poco necesitado últimamente- respondió Itachi con voz prepotente. Puso media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras pasaba al lado del rubio, el cual estaba anonadado. ¿No le iba a saludar? Paso de largo, se paró a unos pasos de la puerta del pelirrojo y se dirigió a Kisame-. Ahora ,si me disculpas, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Se giró bruscamente y salvó la distancia que le separaba del rubio para agarrarle de la cintura y besarle con un intensidad que aturdió al menor.

Eso era lo que Itachi había hecho por él. Tras la muerte de su maestro, Deidara estuvo una semana encerrado en su habitación sin hablar con nadie, llorando con una intensidad imposible y casi sin dormir, comer o ducharse. Hasta que un día Itachi se hartó de ver así al rubio. Le obligó a comer, a darse un buen baño y juró que no se iría de la habitación hasta que Deidara durmiese las ocho horas necesarias para estar en plena forma. Entre asustado y divertido, Deidara le hizo caso. Hasta que ocurrió. Deidara era incapaz de conciliar el sueño e Itachi estaba dispuesto a darle una buena paliza, pero en vez de eso, le arropó entre sus brazos y le dió el beso más dulce y calido de todos los que el artista había sentido hasta entonces.

Solo de recordarlo, el rubio se ruborizó deliciosamente, mientras Itachi acariaciaba sus labios con dulzura y eterna dedicación. Fue un hermosa caricia que Deidara quiso que no acabase nunca. El moreno le arrinconaba en la pared con tal suavidad que Deidara no pudo más que supirar en la boca que poseía la suya.

Se sepraron levemente el uno abrazado al otro como para salvar la vida. Itachi miró a Deidara a los ojos con su brillante Sharingan. Cada vez que sentía esa mirada de fuego clavada en él se sentía derretir como si fuese un cubito de hielo al lado de un violento incendio. El deseo que sentía por ese hombre era tan potente que le calaba en sus venas...pero no era amor...no se derretía tan facilmente como cuando estaba con Sasori, no se sentía como si el estar abrazado a él fuese su único fin en la vida...no sentía esa garra apresando su corazón cada vez que pensaba que ya no estaba con él...

-Hola- sonrió Itachi acariciando el rubor que cubría la mejilla visible.

-Hola- dijo Deidara sonriendo todo lo sanamente que podía. Cada vez que estaba con Itachi le pasaba lo mismo. No podía dejar de sonreír como un bobo-. ¿Qué tal la misión¿Hum?

-Facil, rápida y aburrida- dijo simplemente el Uchiha. Le dedicó una de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes que podía poner-. Y quería volver aquí.

El motivo era obvio y para el rubio le fue inevitable sonrojarse más. Itachi volvió a acariciar la parte rosada de sus mejillas.

-MMmmm... Demasiado tierno...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los jadeos emitidos por aquella boca no hacían más que excitarle. Itachi siguió bajando por aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco mientras Deidara no hacía más que retorcerse bajo él, mientras sentía que le bajaba la poca ropa que le quedaba.

-Ahh - gimió Deidara la notar la boca del moreno morder sensualmente su ombligo. Se sentía arder, quería más, más rapido, más apasionado. Lo necesitaba.

Itachi se deshizo de los bóxers del rubio y vió su masculinidad totalmente erecta y ansiando un contacto mayor. Itachi sopló sobre aquel miembro duro, palpitando. Deidara lanzó un jadeo extasiado e hizo que una de sus manos se acercase a la cabeza del moreno, suplicando en silencio por más. Rogándole que continuase. Itachi obedeció esa muda súplica y la metió de lleno en su boca, lamiendola con sensualidad. Deidara seguía jadeando sonoramente. Otro estallido de placer recorrió su cuerpo y un quedo gemido se escapó de sus labios:

-Sasori...

Las cejas de Itachi se unieron pero no dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Debía haberlo supuesto, era estar una semana solo y a Deidara volvía a invadirle la melancolía. No era la primera vez que ocurría...Es más ultimamente ocurría más a menudo que de costumbre, y esa situación empezaba a molestarle.

Con un grito seco, lleno de placer delirante, la semilla de Deidara salió disparada hacia la boca de Itachi. Este la tragó sin queja ninguna, pero no volvió a tumbarse sobre el rubio, sino que se tumbó a su lado acariciando su cuerpo. Esa reacción asombró al rubio. Fue al ver la mirada compadecida del moreno cuando se dió cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer¿verdad¿Hum?

Itachi asintió débilmente mientras a Deidara se le volvían a empañar los ojos. ¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarle? Allí estaba Itachi, a su lado, intentando ofrecerle su vida entera y él solo era capaz de pensar en que no volvería a ver a Sasori. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para olvidarle?

Sintió la mano de Itachi acariciando las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Duerme. Yo te cuidaré.

Deidara accedió agradecido cayendo en los acogedores brazos de Itachi.

Cuando se despertó estaba totalmente solo en la cama, arropado por las suaves sábanas y con su brillante pelo rubio desparramado por la almohada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Itachi estaba de pie, al lado de la ventana, mirando el paisaje. Se levantó de la cama casi sin hacer ruido y le abrazó por la espalda, totalmente desnudo.

-Buenos días, hum.

Itachi no respondió, simplemente asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la de Deidara. Pasaron unos segundos así solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro, hasta que Itachi se giró para quedar frente al rubio y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Escuchamente atentamente, porque lo que voy decir no lo pienso volver a repetir-. Deidara asintió levemente, asustado-. Estoy enamorado de ti, Deidara. Pero me parece que soy el único que esta intentando ayudarte a olvidar a Sasori. No me interrumpas- añadió al ver que Deidara abría la boca para hablar-. Pareces no tener intención de querer olvidarle y el verte así me mata -Deidara no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas traviesas bajar por sus pálidas mejillas-. Por eso creo...que no deberías empezar otra relación hasta que te olvides de él.

Deidara rompió su silencio.

-Pe-pero Itachi..._quiero _estar contigo. Eres el único capaz de hacerme olvidar el dolor...De hacer que le recuerde sin ponerme a llorar. Quiero estar contigo...hum.

La mueca que Itachi hizo se pudo tomar como un gesto de dolor o un intento de sonreir, lo unico de lo que Deidara se había dado cuenta, era que Itachi estaba seguro de su decisión. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitar que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana...

Bajó sus manos con delicadeza y de forma dolorosamente lenta, sintiendo que perdía algo más que un pilar de apoyo. Itachi le cogió en brazos para evitar que cayese al suelo, derrotado. Le dejó sentado en la cama y le acarició su rostro con manos dulces. Sonreía.

-Pero...cuando creas que le has olvidado, ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.

Deidara le miró llorando a lágrima viva. Unas lágrimas que no eran causadas por la muerte, sino por lo díficil que iba ser despertarse sin estar con él. Se estaba dando cuenta de que apreciaba a Itachi mucho más de lo que creía.

Itachi se maldijo interiomente. Lo hacía por los dos, para que él se acostumbrase a salir adelante sin aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a él y para que él mismo no le viese llorar. Sabía que sería duro y que le echaría mucho más de menos de lo que ya creía. Esa separación le iba a hacer bien a Deidara, pero si no lograba olvidarse de Sasori, sería Itachi el que acabaría destrozado por dentro.

Se alejó del sollozante Deidara y cogió su capa del suelo, la cual había tirado la noche anterior en un arrebato y aferró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza al oír la voz del rubio:

-Esperáme...hum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si cuando Sasori había muerto, Deidara parecía una concha vacía, ahora que Itachi le había dejado era mucho más que eso. Parecía que repentinamente se había vuelto autista.

Pasaba todo el día sentado en su cama con los cabellos sueltos y cayendo rebeldes por toda su espalda. Algo mejoraba: comía, se duchaba y dormía. Parecía muy pensativo y no reaccionaba ni siquiera a las bromas de Tobi.

Ese el tema de conversación en el comedor. El Líder parecía bastante preocupado por la situación actual de uno de sus mejores ninjas, así que decidió preguntar a ver la opnión de todos los miembros.

-Desde que murió Sasori está muy raro- dijo Zetsu pensativo.

-Estará con la regla- murmuró Tobi.

Kakuzu le dio una colleja.

-Eres un poco bestia.

-La verdad es que lleva así una semana- opinó Kisame-. Después de morir Sasori había momentos en los que sonreía, aunque fuese de forma disimulada.

Itachi no estaba en aquella reunión, pero la oía desde fuera, con la frente apoyada en el marco y mordiéndose la lengua para no llorar. Con que estaba peor de lo que estaba antes...Golpeó la pared con amargura. No podía seguir escuchando aquello. Salió de la cueva y se dirigió al bosque, a una pequeña cascada que había encontrado y a la que solía ir cuando deseaba estar solo. Un crujido le puso en alerta y antes de lo que hubiese podido decir Hokage, Hidan saltó de la maleza.

-¿Por qué no has ido a la reunión Uchiha?

Itachi se giró para mirar al religioso con su típica mirada fría.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Hidan.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía ganas de ir.

Itachi no comprendía que interés podría tener Hidan. Porque si le miraba tanto era porque estaba interesado en él. Y si intentaba tocarle...le cortaría la mano...

El bosque era tan oscuro a esas horas, que para el alma dolorida de Deidara era un lugar acogedor. Escaló a una rama y se sentó en ella, mirando la cascada mientras recapacitaba sobre lo ocurrido una semana atrás. Itachi tenía razón, por supuesto. Era bueno para él no aferrarse a Itachi...seguir viviendo y pensar. El dolor por la perdida de su maestro se había visto reemplazado por una sensación de tranquilidad, al comprender que, allá donde estuviese, su maestro se habría reencontrado con su familia y habría conseguido sentir paz. Esa nueva sensación no sabía cuando había empezado a nacer, solo sabía que ahora no sentía una espina interior clavándose en su corazón cuando pensaba en Sasori... Y todo se lo debía a Itachi.

En ese momento vió al dueño de sus pensamientos aparecer en la cascada que Deidara había estado observando. Un sonrojo tiñó levemente sus mejillas. Tal vez esa era su oportunidad de volver con él. Fue entonces cuando vio a Hidan. Itachi parecía bastante molesto porque él estuviese allí y eso evitó que Deidara se sintiese celoso.

Entonces Hidan se fue acercando lentamente al Uchiha para acariciarle la mejilla. Deidara saltó de la rama sin hacer ruido y cogió una piedra.

-Acércate más a él y te dejo seco, hum.- murmuró para sí apretando la roca con rabia.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó el moreno con un deje de desdén mientras apartaba la mano del religioso con brusquedad.

Hidan se apretó contra él, cogiéndole de la cintura.

-Vamos...según me habían dicho eres bastante bueno en estas cosas...

"¿Que quién le había dicho qué?" pensó Deidara.

Itachi estaba por el mismo estilo, mirando sorprendido a Hidan, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse de él, una piedra dio en la cabeza del peliblanco, haciendo que cayese al agua arrastrando al Uchiha con él.

-¡Mierda!¡Hum!

Maldito el que hubiese lanzado la piedra. Hidan se había aferrado a su cintura con tanta fuerza que ambos caían al fondo del río como piedras. Y lo peor era que no le había dado tiempo a coger aire. Se mareaba...perdía fuerzas, al igual que Hidan que le soltó. Una sombra se crenía sobre él, amenazante. Lanzó un quedo suspiro, creyendo que sería el último de su vida. Tanta venganza por parte de Sasuke y al final moriría ahogado...vivir para ver...

"Deidara..."pensó mientras alguien le cogía del cuello de la capa. Se desmayó.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la cabeza de Deidara rompió en la superficie. Le había costado horrores nadar hacia arriba cargando con Itachi y Hidan.

-Menuda necesidad tenía el tío, hum- se quejó el rubio subiendo los dos cuerpos a la orilla. Del peliblanco no tendría que preocuparse, no por nada era inmortal...lo único que tendría que hacer era asegurarse que encontrase un buen sitio para desfogarse. Y si cogía una pulmonía...bien merecido se lo tenía.

El que le tenía en vilo era Itachi. Acertadamente, Deidara se había quitado la capa antes de tirarse al agua y así tendría con que cubrir el cuerpo mojado del moreno mientras su ropa se secaba. Puso un par se dedos en la yugular y sintió un débil golpeteo de la sangre. Había estado a punto de morir. Una nueva angustia se adueñó de su corazón. No lo hubiese permitido... Estaba seguro de que él moriría antes que Itachi... no volvería a pasar por lo mismo. Desnudó tanto su cuerpo como el del Uchiha para evitar que cogiesen un resfriado. Agarró su capa, se tumbó sobre Itachi y echó la tela sobre ambos... El estar abrazado a Itachi, atento a cualquier movimiento en su pecho, le colmó de felicidad y se acurrucó a su lado...En cuanto se secase su ropa iría a buscar a Kakuzu para que se llevase a Hidan. Pero, mientras tanto podía echar un cabezada...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los párpados le pesaban horrores y aunque intentaba levantarlos había algo que los obligaba a cerrarse nuevamente. Intentó recordar y las imágenes de lo ocurrido volvieron poco a poco a su memoria. La cascada, Hidan, su necesidad, la piedra y la caída al río. Eso hizo que Itachi se pusiese furioso y se levantase bruscamente.

-VOY A MATAR A HIDAN.

Un quejido le sacó de sus metas y miró a su derecha, allí estaba Hidan durmiendo, mientras se revolvía nervioso. Alguien había encendido un fuego y había dejado ropa cerca para que se secase más rápido. Sabiendo que era su propia ropa, Itachi se levantó y miró a Hidan con curiosidad. Obviamente, áquel que los había sacado del río no se había molestado en desnudarle para evitar que el inmortal se resfriase. Cogió su ropa y se vistió. La capa y la camiseta aún seguían húmedas, así que decidió dejarlas secar más. Tras abrocharse el pantalón oyó el murmullo de unas voces acercándose.

-¿Y dices que Hidan intentó tirarse a Itachi?

-¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga, Kakuzu? Porque a lo mejor el swahili lo consigues entender, hum.

-Caray, que borde estás hoy- oyó decir Itachi al tesorero-. ¿Debo suponer que...?

¿...Me he recuperado de la depresión? Debes suponerlo, hum.

Itachi se escondió detrás de un árbol y vió pasar a sus dos compañeros. Deidara llevaba una disimulada sonrisa en la cara. Según Kisame, Deidara estaba más deprimido que antes. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio tan brusco?

Cuando Kakuzu y Deidara llegaron al sitio donde había dejado a los otros dos, Hidan seguía revolviéndose. El tesorero se acercó a él y le tocó la frente.

-No tiene mucha fiebre, pero hay que llevarlo en seguida a la cueva.

Deidara miraba a su alrededor. Al ver que el Uchiha había desaparecido al igual que su pantalón buscaba con ahínco cualquier indicación de movimiento. Al sentir como Kakuzu se levantaba apretando a Hidan con fuerza a su pecho, Deidara clavó su mirada azul en ellos.

-Espero que se solucione eso de Hidan, hum.

Kakuzu sonrió de medio lado.

-Si se hubiese acercado a mi en vez de a Itachi, no le hubiese dejado escapar.

Deidara sonrió más ampliamente al ver irse a Kakuzu. Eso daba que pensar, ya que si Hidan hubiese dicho a Kakuzu que estaba desesperado el tesorero se habría ocupado de ello de un forma u otra. Y eso le demostraba que el callarse los problemas no era la solución.

Se deshizo de la capa y de las sandalias y metió los pies en el agua, relajándose. Cerró los ojos.

Itachi no pudo resistirse a la tentación de quitarse el pantalón que acababa de ponerse y meterse en el agua. Llegó hasta donde estaba Deidara y empezó a masajearle los pies. Una vez terminó de acariciarlos, salió del agua y se sentó junto al rubio. Este le miraba con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en salir, hum.

Deidara acarició el flequillo mojado de Itachi. La cálida piel del artista contrastaba con la del Uchiha, el cual empezaba a tiritar.

-Estás temblando, hum.

-Hay una forma de solucionarlo- pronunció descaradamente el moreno haciendo que el rubio se ruborizase, algo que con el Uchiha pasaba continuamente-. Pero antes te quiero preguntar...

La mano de Deidara se puso en sus labios evitando que continuase la frase.

-No digas nada-pronunció el rubio suavemente-... Deja que hable yo... Verás -se puso serio, algo que hizo que Itachi le observase con atención-...la semana pasada, tus palabras me hicieron pensar. Me di cuenta de que Sasori había una pieza indispensable de mi vida y que no podía ser reemplazada...- con esas palabras, Deidara se había ganado eternamente el respeto de Itachi. ¡Cuanto valor debía exigirle aquello!-...pero si igualada. Y aunque siempre le amaré, me he dado cuenta de que no es la única persona que me ha dado cariño en este mundo...hum

Las palabras restantes se quedaron estancadas en su garganta. Las últimas dos horas había estado ensayando en ese discurso. Pensando que decirle, como hacerle saber que él también le amaba, como compensar su ternura...Itachi sonreía con picardía.

-¿Y?

-...Que yo también te amo, Itachi -dijo Deidara haciendo que sus mejillas se volviesen totalmente rojas-. Más de lo que creí ser capaz de amarte, hum.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Itachi empezon a brillar, emocionados. Le abrazó con una intensidad que hizo que al menor le saltase el corazón.

-Yo nunca he pretendido reemplazar a Sasori, Deidara...Lo que siempre he pretendido es que le recuerdes sin dolor. Y aunque se que todavía te duele que haya...ya sabes...muerto -Deidara se tensó ligeramente. Itachi le dió un beso en la frente y dejó allí los labios mientras seguí hablando-...me siento orgulloso de que hayas superado tanto tramo en tan poco tiempo.

Deidara se lanzó sobre él y le besó a conciencia, bajando slavajemente por su cuello y dejando la prueba de que Itachi era suyo. No había otra forma de explicar lo que sentía...Estaba empezando una nueva etapa de su vida...dejando atrás al que creía que sería su único amor...pero...miró al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas...él le había devuelto a la vida...le iba a hacer sentir bien...vivo...como nunca antes le había hecho sentir nadie. Le iba a demostrar que era solo suyo y que...si él se iba...esa vez no podría sobrevivir al dolor.

-Creo que es hora de hacerte entrar en calor Itachi...hum...

Itachi gimió y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Deidara.

-...Mmmm...yo también lo creo.

* * *

**Se que está mal decirlo pero...de mis fanfics, este es el que más me ha costado y el que más me ha gustado. Quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre él y por eso os pido que dejeis reviews. Me haría mucha ilu **


End file.
